You Kiss By The Book
by UnreadyMoon
Summary: AU story set after SK but before BP. Christian/Lissa are together, Dimitri's a Strigoi and Rose goes looking for comfort in the least obvious place..Her best friend's boyfriend..
1. Sex In A Church Is Not A Sin

Skin.

Sweat.

Teeth.

Teeth?

Yes, teeth.

Warm hands run through my dark hair as I moan, trying to soften my voice in his soft bare shoulder, his touch eliciting sounds from me I could never imagine. It was so very wrong, the two of us as all of the silent room watched us as we touched each other, in his special place, the one he shared with his girlfriend.

My best friend.

Was it such a crime to seek comfort in naked skin? It was when he was.. _him._ But I was so horribly hurt, pained in my very soul, that I wasn't responsible for my actions. When I caught his lips with mine, it wasn't my fault, when my shirt fell to the floor, it wasn't my fault. When his belt buckle came undone, it wasn't by my will.

Just my body responding to the need to be close to someone.

He though, he should be utterly happy with his girlfriend, their relationship. What reason does he have to be sad, I have lost the love of MY LIFE. Christian has her all the time, every day, no complications like those Dimitri and I shared.

Christian brings me back to the present, when his lip starts to suck on a particularly sensitive part of my neck, hand still in my hair as I tilt back my neck, giving him more room to kiss my neck. I know what's coming. Even a 'good' guy like Christian has the secret desire to taste blood when involved in a sexual activity. Of course he does. And from who better than me, the girl who's already tasted the sweet endorphin rush that follows from HIS very girlfriend.

His hand goes to my lower back and pulls me towards him, onto his lightly clothed lap. Only our underwear separates us as his teeth sink into my flesh, causing a large groan to emanate from both our mouths as my fingernails scratch at his back, as my head becomes light.

It's too much for him.

Christian snaps the thin material of my thong in half and removes his own underwear carefully, before pulling me towards him once again and taking me there, teeth going back to my neck as they inevitably would once he'd gotten a taste.

My heart beats thunderously under my ribs as he causes me to make more and more lustful sounds, contracting my muscles as I arch up. He knows how I feel now, the way he only can. All of a sudden I have something to live for in that moment, the hopeless, desperate dark being cut with a knife of white light as we move around each other, sweat coated bodies sliding over each other hungrily, wanting and even needing more.

I bet he wishes his girlfriend would (or could) do this for him.

Maybe he enjoys my curves though, the sarcastic comments that come before my clothes are peeled off and the husky voice that I use when I just need him right then. His blue eyes are hazy, blood still working it's magic on him as he looks into my eyes. I kiss him forcefully, our bodies moving in sync.

"Say my name."

He stays silent, willing his voice quiet as he fears there will be someone around. In that moment I'm selfish, I want everyone to know it's me who makes him feel these things, that he is mine. If only for a little while. He isn't a worthy replacement of my Dimitri, but he will do.

"SAY IT."

"Rose….Oh God Rose. ROSE. OH GOD. ROSE."

"Christian. Oh fuck. Please Christian! Please."

He knows what I want him to do. Without a comprehensible word he starts moving faster, the sound of skin slapping on skin echoes around the room as my head goes back in pleasure, he closes his eyes as his fingers grip my skin uncomfortably, though my fingers dig into his back.

We both shudder uncontrollably, before collapsing, panting hard and exhausted.

When I recover I stand up, untangling my limbs from his and pulling on my bra and t-shirt, leaving the broken underwear but buttoning up my jeans.

He starts dressing too, first one sock then the other. I slip on my shoes and leave the room without a word, running my fingers through my hair and thoroughly trying to forget what we did. We both know what we did though.


	2. Guilt is a Sin

Once Rose left I pulled on the rest of my clothes, pausing to watch her ass shimmy as she walked away. Believe it or not, I don't usually hold open doors and let ladies go first out of pure politeness, you usually get a pretty good idea of what they look like naked from how fitted their jeans are. If, like Rose, you had a wonderful ass, then consider your ass mine.

Lissa's was small and skinny. It dug into my thighs when she sat down on my lap. Lissa was so breakable, so fucking virginial. It was like she'd never even think about sex, let alone do it.

Though the reason I shared a bed (or the floor) with Rose was not just physical, even I was beginning to see it. She was blind to it obviously, still hurting after her instructor got turned Strigoi. Lissa had told me they'd had a 'thing' going on, and respect to Beliklov for that. I on the other hand, wasn't just attracted to her.

I… Well, I'm 100% sure I'm in _love_ with her.

Yeah, me, Christian Ozera who was currently dating the last Dragormir Princess, had given his heart to a sassy Dhampir. Who would have thought it.

I didn't.

It happened when I first met her actually, of course I was interested in Vasilisa at that time but I'd always secretly carried a torch for Ms. Hathaway. She would never ever think of me that way though, she was out of my league, so I had thought at the time.

Apparently she doesn't mind fucking a Moroi, a Ozera even. It wasn't her fault though, she wanted comfort, and if that's all she needed it's what I'd give to her, though my heart wanted to give her more.

I ran a hand through my dark hair before shoving my hands in my pockets, along with Rose's panties which she had left (intentionally or not I'd probably never know) and walked out of the church and across campus to my dorm.

Shame I got interrupted on the way there, while I was fantasising about Rose, not just fucking me but telling her she loved me. Not gonna happen I know, but all the what ifs run around in my head whether I want them to or not.

Lissa waved her thin elegant hand at me, blonde hair floating with the slight breeze. She looked excited to see me, I wonder why? Her smile was wide, showing all of her perfect white teeth and her perfect little pink tongue.

I felt a little guilt that all I could think about was Rose, Rose's smile, her lips, her hair. All of her. I hunched in my jacket and shuffled towards her, not really looking forward to the conversation we were going to have. Or rather, she was going to have and I'd mutter a reply to.

She flung her arms around me when I got close, a flurry of blonde and green eyes, her lips finding mine and kissing me quickly, an innocent little peck that made my stomach tighten. For God's sake! I'd had sex about ten minutes ago! Why was I still horny?

Lissa's body pressed against mine, her lips so close as her chest was rising and falling against mine and my hands on her lower back, dangerously close to her bony butt. She didn't seem to notice the way I was looking at her, blue eyes burning deeply from within. Her body was nothing compared to Rose's, but it was still a nice tight little thing.

Lissa looked pleased with herself since her eyes were shining and her arms were still around me as her sweet breath whispered in my ear.

"Hey."

"Hey Lis." I said throatily, my voice betraying the internal conflict. Maybe fucking Lissa would help take my mind off her best friend though? Besides, Rose didn't love me anyway. _She never will either_ I thought bitterly.

"Guess what?" She said excitedly, finally stepping away from me, I was thankful that I was give a chance to calm my body down. Her fingers stroked my hair uncertainly.

"What?" I asked, impatient to hear the answer so I could leave and lower my body temperature. Hey, fire was never known for being calm.

"Well y'know you've been wanting to…make love?" She giggled. Oh Lord this was not what I needed right now. "We can have my dorm room, tonight. You have..stuff right?" Lissa's pale skin was flushed now, blushing furiously.

"Yeah, I have stuff. What time do you want me to come over?" I asked, hugging her to my chest, liking the feeling of her body against mine. It wasn't Rose, but Lissa would do. Help me drown my sorrows.

"Erm, 10? 11? I don't know. Just some time you'll be able to sneak in. Oh, I have to go baby, see you tonight?"

"Definitely sweetie." I told her, before sloping off in the opposite direction to her.

Somehow, I felt a huge lump of guilt sitting coldly in my throat. When had I become such a bad person? Funny how the guilt was more that I was cheating on Rose with Lissa than when I'd been cheating on Lissa with Rose about fifteen minutes ago.


	3. Cheating is for Winners

"Hey Hathaway, nice ass!" yelled some faceless penis. I considered replying. Hell, what the fuck did I have to lose? 

Since Dimitri had… left, I'd turned into not just an occasional bitch but now head bitch, working full time. It had freaking good perks. Healthcare for one. Oh and being able to pick fights with just about anyone and not get questioned and generally not stood up to.

I wiggled my ass just a little more and heard a sharp intake of breath from the male occupants of the hallway.

"Hey dickwad, nice mangina." I muttered through gritted teeth.

The only reason I stuck around here?

1) To finish my guardian training

2) Lissa

3) Christian

But obviously, mainly the first two. Christian was just another faceless penis. I could've chosen to fuck anyone. Why him though? Maybe I knew deep down that he was as miserable, hopeless as I was. _And you're not supposed to have him. Always have to be against rules, authority don't you? Why can't you just be a good girl? _I had a brief image of herself in a 'good girl' schoolgirl outfit and decided I looked like even more of a slut. Guess that's a no to being good.

I kept walking down the hall, shaking off the people who tried to catch hold of her arm and talk to her. She was a on a mission, needed to talk to Christian, since Lissa had asked her for condoms. I mean, I know she's scared about having sex with Christian, but cheating on him?

Lissa was better than that… so I thought. Not like I can really judge her, since I've been cheating with her boyfriend for a while. Lissa though, she's always been seriously… straight laced. Uptight, whatever you want to call it.

I'm gonna warn Christian, so he doesn't get a shock when the rumours start to infiltrate. And their will be gossip, she's the last Dragormir princess -someone's going to want to boast.

Since leaving the church, I'd gone back to my room and had a shower as I usually do. I feel disgusting afterwards… Probably just the sweat? Not the cold, sinking feeling of guilt again. I'm a bitch. I don't do 'guilty'. Fuck 'em and leave 'em I say. I was wearing a tight t-shirt and a skirt with some super cute ankle boots, since classes were over for today.

I'd only been out of the shower ten minutes when Lissa knocked on my door and sheepishly came in, sitting on the bed while I got changed in the bathroom. Which explains why my hair is still wet. I prefer letting it dry naturally, since it's less trouble.

Finally it was Christian's room. I knocked loudly and rested a hand on my hip while I waited for the shuffling inside to near the door. The door swung open and Christian looked agitated until he saw me. Or should I say, agitated before he saw my boobs? Sure it was a low cut top but I thought I could pull it off without looking like a hooker. Maybe I was wrong? The way my skirt had been hiked up before I'd reached his door too, that totally wasn't on purpose, much.

"Back for some more?" He smirked, raising a dark eyebrow at me. Damn. Even the other, totally prejudiced Moroi girls agreed he was a nice piece of ass. Well, that was my wording, not there's. I sniffed and pushed past him into his room.

It was messy, books and magazines (porn and otherwise) littered the floor. His bed was made and looked fairly clean, so I sat down on it, crossing my legs in the dangerously short skirt. "Don't think you could handle anymore Ozera. There was a rumour you had to use Viagra going round y'know." I teased, crossing my arms over my boobs.

Christian chuckled and (ignoring the doors open rule) shut the door and pulled a chair from his desk in the corner of his room, sitting down in it opposite me. "So assuming this isn't pleasure… it's something serious?"

I sighed in a pained way and decided to gabble it all out. "Lissa asked me to get some condoms for her."

He looked unimpressed. "And?"

"You don't care?" I spluttered, pointing accusingly at him.

"Well, considering they're for me tonight, not particularly."

Oh. Oooooh. Oh shit. Erm… What the fuck was I, stupid? Of course they were for him! Why did I instantly jump to the conclusion that she was cheating. _Because you wanted to believe he wouldn't fuck anyone but you. For fuck's sake Hathaway! He's a guy! He'll bang anything that has a pulse!_ I felt a blush creep up my neck and colour my cheeks in what was probably a violent beetroot and cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Is that it?" He cleared his throat awkwardly. "That's sweet Hathaway. If you suspect cheating in the future, let me know." So here it was. When he was fucking me, he was halfway decent. But when he wasn't getting anything from the exchange, he was a little bitch.

"Fuck off." I spat, anger boiling in me like a volcano. He cocked his head to the side and pouted.

"You okay there? Y'got a little blushing going on there." And that was it. From the bed, I sprang up and grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt and dragged him from the chair. He seemed content to let me rough him up, which was even more infuriating. I flung my body, and therefore his, at the wall. This knocked a shelf of books from the wall, all the paper bodies fluttering and crashing loudly against the floor.

"I've got nothing to be fucking embarrassed about. Maybe it would've been better if she was cheating! SHOW YOU WHAT IT'S LIKE. You're a fucking waste of space. PIECE OF SHIT." By now I was screaming, my throat was raw and all he was doing was looking at me blankly.

"I hate you. I HATE YOU I HATE YOU **I HATE YOU**!"

Then I was crying, hot tears streaming down my face. My body was limp now and Christian held me, stroking my hair.

Then there was a knock at the door.


End file.
